


Virgil's Hoodie

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides Canonverse Ficlets [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: In an unfortunate coffee spill, Roman accidentally destroys Virgil's precious hoodie beyond repair. Virgil acts like it's nothing, but Roman is absolutely determined to make things right again.





	Virgil's Hoodie

Virgil insisted that it was fine. Roman hadn’t meant to ruin anything, of course. The spill had been an accident, and Virgil could tell that Roman felt awful about it, so he tried to hide how upset he was. But he was nowhere near as good an actor as Roman.

Roman could _see_ how upset his Dark and Stormy Knight was as Virgil carefully folded the ruined hoodie and slipped away to his room, and the prince was determined to make it up to him. 

He thought at first about conjuring Virgil a new hoodie, but somehow, Roman knew that the simple act of conjuring wouldn’t be enough. Virgil had worked really hard on that design, perfecting it for weeks until it was just right, and the patchwork and stitching had all been done by hand. Besides, Roman knew it wasn’t just about the physical hoodie. It was about what the hoodie _represented_ to Virgil. Roman remembered how hesitant the anxious side had been at first to reveal his style to the others, and how  _happy_ he'd seemed when they all responded with compliments. After giving it some thought, Roman knew exactly what to do. He conjured up some fabric and a sewing kit, then set to work. 

* * *

 

The next morning, Virgil found a perfectly wrapped package outside his door. He blinked, rubbing remnants of sleep from his eyes, and looked up and down the hall, but no one was there. He shrugged, and opened up the box. An envelope bearing a red wax seal in the shape of Roman’s crest sat atop a lump of black fabric. Virgil rolled his eyes a bit at the dramatic display, but opened the envelope anyway. 

_My dearest Virgil,_

_I feel as though I do not say this often enough, but your presence in this family is so valued. I don’t know how I ever could have thought differently, but you truly make not only Thomas’s life better, but all of us better as well. I am beyond happy to call you my friend, and I am so sorry for every time that I have stumbled and not treated you with the honor and respect that you deserve. I hope that you never again question your worth or your place here with us. I know that this can never replace what was lost, but I hope you’ll accept it anyway, not only as a token of my appreciation, but as an apology for ruining what I know meant so much to you.  
_

_All my love,  
Roman _

Virgil stood in shock for a moment, taking in the words, then he reached into the box and pulled out the lump of fabric. It was a hoodie, meticulously hand-stitched to look just like his old one on the outside. It wasn't a perfect replica; the plaid wasn’t exactly the same shade of purple and the patch with his logo was a little larger than it had been before, but great care had clearly gone into its construction. There was one other difference Virgil noticed as he ran his hands over the soft material.  Multi-colored fabric lined the inside of the pockets, three colors repeated over and over again. Light blue, red, and dark blue lay hidden from outside view, but within reach at all times to the wearer, who would always know they were there. 

Virgil shyly came downstairs to breakfast, keeping his eyes trained on Roman who had looked up as soon as he’d come into the room. 

“Virgil?” The creative side stood, worry written across his face.  _What if Virgil didn’t like it? What if he was still mad at Roman for ruining his hoodie? What if he hated the changes? What if-_

Virgil pulled Roman into a hug, burying his face in his chest. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “For everything.” 

Roman hugged him back and smiled to himself. 

“You’re welcome,” he murmured. 

Everything was forgiven. 


End file.
